The present invention relates to a kit for the assembly of an animal climbing structure.
Animal climbing structures have been known heretofore, such structures having been devised to satisfy the need of domesticated animals to climb and to sharpen their claws. Generally, such devices are in permanently assembled relation and have a single spatial disposition. Although such prior devices may be portable they cannot except with great inconvenience, be moved from one household to another for use by the animal when such animal is taken by its owners to someone else's home as during a visit. Typical of the prior devices available is the filing post disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,019 issued Aug. 22, 1961 to J. S. Bryson and the animal climbing structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,991 issued Nov. 25, 1969 to W. J. Lichtenberger. It would be desirable to have a structure which can be readily assembled and disassembled so as to be portable from one household to another and which can be assembled in a plurality of different spatial relationships thus affording variety for the animal so as to maintain its interest and also accommodating animals of various sizes.